In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, one or more service routers, implementing Packet Data Network (PDN) Gateway (PGW) and/or Serving Gateway (SGW) functions, is typically employed for handling traffic within the LTE network. In general, such a service router typically includes multiple processing/switching elements (e.g., mobile service modules (MSMs) for handling such traffic.